Recuerdo de una noche de verano
by Loituma
Summary: No eres alguien que se pueda olvidar fácilmente. Sí, Kakashi-sensei, ni siquiera yo me hubiera podido imaginar el sitio que ocuparías en mi corazón. ::Drabble:: Nivel: T alto ::ligero kakasaku::


_¡Hola!_

_Éste fic me salió algo diferente a lo que quería escribir al principio, pero en fin, allá va :-)_

_Tengo varios proyectos de Kakasaku más convencionales pero aún los estoy puliendo ;-)_

_Mientras tanto, ¡espero que éste os guste! Si tenéis cualquier comentario, consejo o crítica, sabed que los reviews son más que bienvenidos. ;-) Mi objetivo es mejorar, así que no dudéis en darme vuestra opinión sobre mis fics: lo que os parece que está bien, o mal, o qué podría mejorar. ;-) No es necesario que sea una disertación de escritor diplomado ;-) , porque lo importante es la impresión que el fic causa al lector ;-) . _

_¡Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima! :-D_

_Loituma. _

_**Nota: La serie Naruto y sus respectivos personajes son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.** _

_¡'''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''¡''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''¡_

_El sexo sólo es sucio si se hace bien. (Woody Allen)_

_''''''¡'''''  
_

* * *

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

**Recuerdo de una noche de verano**

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

* * *

No eres alguien que se pueda olvidar fácilmente. Sí, Kakashi-sensei, ni siquiera yo me hubiera podido imaginar el sitio que ocuparías en mi corazón.

Aún me acuerdo del tiempo en que estábamos todos juntos, tanto en el Team 7 como en el Team Kakashi. ¿Recuerdas aquella vez que nos emborrachamos en una misión? Fué la primera vez que te vimos la cara. Y madre mía, qué rostro más atractivo que tenías, y qué graciosa es tu risa. Naruto y yo no pudimos parar de reír con las carantoñas y gestos que hacías; nunca te habíamos visto ser tan humano como en aquella vez, y francamete, es una pena que hubiésemos tardado tanto.

También me acuerdo de cómo me solías revolver el pelo. Al principio me fastidiaba que me despeinases, pero pronto me sentí orgullosa de que me dieses un trato tan especial.

Y tu olor. Nunca podré olvidar tu olor. Me acuerdo de aquella misión en la que hizo un frío capaz de helar el infierno y dormimos apretados para que no nos diese la hipotermia. Yo no quería estar junto a a tí, porque estando siempre entre perros creí que olerías como Kiba, pero para cuando acabó la misión no podía soportar despedirme de tu placentero aroma masculino, tan indescriptible como embriagador.

Pero eso no es nada comparado a lo de aquella otra vez a las afueras de Konoha.

Era verano y la brisa del atardecer refrescaba el ambiente caldeado por el sol de mediodía. Yo tendría unos diecisiete años, acabábamos de descubrir que Sasuke se había unido al Akatsuki, y yo paseaba por el bosque de Konoha intentando no pensar en eso.

Fué entonces cuando descubrí aquella modesta cascada escondida entre el follaje. Aún hoy suelo ir allá cuando necesito estar sola y, al igual que entonces, me siento bajo los abedules y los saúces llorones que rodean al lago.

No sé cuánto tiempo estaría ahí sola, mirando a las criaturas del bosque para tener la mente en blanco. Lo que sí sé es que al cabo de un rato noté tu presencia, y por motivos que aún hoy desconozco, masqué mi chackra y me escondí entre las rocas.

Apareciste de la espesura con tu mochila de viaje en la espalda. ¿Qué estabas haciendo ahí? Habías conseguido intrigarme. Te quedaste sentado tranquilamente a medio metro del sitio en el que había estado sentada, y estuviste mirando a los animales del bosque al igual que yo.

Mi escondite era incómodo, de eso sí me acuerdo. Estuve cambiándome de posición cada pocos minutos y en cada movimiento aguantaba la respiración temiendo ser descubierta, pero tú no parecías haberte dado cuenta de mi presecia. En aquel entonces pensé que mis habilidades habían mejorado, pero ahora tengo la sospecha de que sabías que estaba ahí y que fingías ignorarlo.

Y es que, a decir verdad, siempre has consguido leerme tan fácilmente como uno de tus pervertidos libros.

A mí el tiempo se me hizo interminable. Me estaba irritando y ansiaba huír de allí, pero eso no sería posible sin delatar mi posición, así que me quedé quieta en mi lugar.

Y entonces, pasó lo inimaginable.

Empezaste a desnudarte poco a poco, poco a poco, como si tu propósito fuera entretener a un público invisible. Y de echo, creo que éso era justamente lo que querías.

No puedo borrar de mi mente tu atlético torso lleno de cicatrices, ni tu cuello atractivo, ni aquellos brazos que me daban ganas de acariciarlos. Pero lo que más me fascinó fué el tatuaje de tu omóplato derecho, tan diferente al de tu antebrazo izquierdo. Era un sol atravesado por una lagartija; la última cosa que hubiera pensado ver dibujado en tu piel. Aquello avivó mi curiosidad y por lo tanto, decidí seguir espiándote desde mi escondrijo.

Tú parecías seguir ignorando mi presencia. Te metiste en el agua junto con el sol del crepúsculo y te juro que en ese instante parecías más un dios escandinavo que un asesino a sueldo; las sombras marcaban aún más tu cuerpo espartano y la luz del atardecer transformaba tu piel de blanco a dorado y tu cabello de gris a plateado. Hasta las gotas parecían querer realzar tu físico deslizándose lujuriosamente por los lugares más interesantes. ¡Envidia y todo empezé a sentir por aquellas descaradas gotas!

Y entonces apareció ella, deslizándose por la hierba como una bailarina real, la mujer más bella que haya visto jamás. Sus ojos eran de un morado profundo; su piel era tan negra como sus ondulados cabellos, y su cuerpo fino y flexible como el de una lagartija. Comprendí al instante el significado de tu tatuaje: aquella esbelta mujer de tierras ecuatoriales era el secreto mejor guardado por el gran Sharingan Kakashi.

Tú le sonreíste con la sonrisa más bella, cálida y misteriosa que había presenciado en diecisiete años. Ella te respondió de la misma forma, y el contraste de sus perfectos dientes blancos contra su cara oscura era tan pronunciada que parecían irradiar luz propia.

Y así fué cómo empezó la esperiencia más extraña, hipnótica, bella y erótica de toda mi vida.

Cualquiera hubiera podido esperar una escena digna de Itcha Itcha Paradise, o por el contrario, una acaramelada demostración de dulzura melosa.

Pero vosotros no erais animales en celo. Tampoco erais vírgenes enamorados por primera vez.

Vosotros erais dioses. Esculturas griegas animadas por el amor, la lujuria y, quién sabe, quizás alguna otra razón más profunda.

Vosotros no hacíais el amor. No practicabais el sexo.

Bailabais.

Nunca me podré olvidar de los quejidos, gruñidos y maullidos que escuché de vuestras bocas; ni de la forma en que la espalda de aquella mujer se arqueaba como la de un gimnasta; tampoco de las eróticamente poderosas, pero no violentas, embestidas de tus caderas contra sus nalgas.

Perdí el sentido del tiempo.

No sé cómo llegaron mis manos a donde llegaron. Lo que sé es que había olvidado todos mis prejuicios, todos mis miedos y opiniones acerca de lo que hay y lo que no hay que hacer con el cuerpo de uno. Hasta aquella noche, no me había atrevido a aliviar mis necesidades sexuales; ni siquiera me había atrevido a _admitir_ que los tenía, porque eso querría decir que no eran causadas por Sasuke, y me parecía inadmisible, me parecía que era traición, me parecía que era sucio.

Pero aquella noche no. Aquella noche fuí en contra de toda la educación que mis pobres padres quisieron inculcarme; siendo una kunoichi contra su voluntad, quisieron que al menos tuviese una moral que ellos consideraban ejemplar. Pero aquella noche el frágil edificio de cristal agrietado acabó por derrumbarse definitivamente. Por primera vez en mi vida, me atreví a complacerme y disfrutar haciéndolo.

Fué rápido, delicioso, silencioso. Cuando mis ojos volvieron a enfocarse en vuestros cuerpos, la diosa negra dormía bajo sus ropas y tú te vestías con las tuyas. Y fue precisamente en aquel instante (cosa de unas décimas de segundo) cuando creí ver un destello de picardía en tus ojos, una media sonrisa imperceptible en tus sensuales labios. Mi corazón paró, mi respiración también. ¿Acaso me habías descubierto? Ahora no dudo que sí, pero en ese instante me quedé mortificada con tal posibilidad.

Y así me quedé, incapaz de moverme de mi lugar mientras tú desaparecias con un ángel negro en los brazos.

Aquél encuentro me abrió los ojos, las piernas y el corazón. Mi negación e hipocresía sobre el sexo cesó y aquello me permitió a no temer más a las relaciones carnales. Dejé de empeñarme en convertir a Sasuke mi príncipe azul, dejé de mirar con desprecio y altivez las "aventuras" que tenía Ino y dejé de rechazar mis deseos.

Naruto fué mi primero. Y fué inolvidable.

Ahora, a mis cincuenta y tres años, soy una de las médicas más prestigiosas del mundo y la directora general del hospital de Konoha. Llevo veinte años viviendo con Kankurô y soy madre de dos preciosos niños, los dos pelirrojos y con ojos verdes.

Todo esto te lo debo a tí, Kakashi-sensei. Puede que no me enseñases gran cosa sobre cómo ser shinobi pero tus lecciones sobre la vida las tengo grabadas a fuego en mi corazón. Fuiste tú quien mejor supo comprender lo que pasaba dentro de mí y el que halló la mejor cura. Por eso quiero decirte que, a pesar de que lleves muerto veintitrés años, tu risa sigue resonando en mis tímpanos haciéndome sonreír.

No te preocupes más por mí: he aprendido a ser feliz.

Que descanses en paz allá donde estés.


End file.
